Large scale blood collection and processing play important roles in the worldwide health care system. In conventional large scale blood collection, blood is removed from a donor or patient, separated into its various blood components via centrifugation, filtration and/or elutriation and stored in sterile containers for future infusion into a patient for therapeutic use. The separated blood components typically include fractions corresponding to red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets and plasma. Separation of blood into its components can be performed continuously during collection or can be performed subsequent to collection in batches, particularly with respect to the processing of whole blood samples. Separation of blood into its various components under highly sterile conditions is critical to most therapeutic applications.
Recently, apheresis blood collection techniques have been adopted in many large scale blood collection centers wherein a selected component of blood is collected and the balance of the blood is returned to the donor during collection. In apheresis, blood is removed from a donor and immediately separated into its components by on-line blood processing methods. Typically, on-line blood processing is provided by density centrifugation, filtration and/or diffusion-based separation techniques. One or more of the separated blood components are collected and stored in sterile containers, while the remaining blood components are directly re-circulated to the donor. An advantage of this method is that it allows more frequent donation from an individual donor because only a selected blood component is collected and purified. For example, a donor undergoing plateletpheresis, whereby platelets are collected and the non-platelet blood components are returned to the donor, may donate blood as often as once every fourteen days.
Apheresis blood processing also plays an important role in a large number of therapeutic procedures. In these methods, blood is withdrawn from a patient undergoing therapy, separated, and a selected fraction is collected while the remainder is returned to the patient. For example, a patient may undergo leukopheresis prior to radiation therapy, whereby the white blood cell component of his blood is separated, collected and stored to avoid exposure to radiation. Alternatively, apheresis techniques may be used to perform red blood cell exchange for patients with hematological disorders such as sickle cell anemia and thalassemia, whereby a patient's red blood cell component is removed and donated packed red blood cells are provided to the patient along with his remaining blood components. Further, apheresis may be used to perform therapeutic platelet depletion for patients having thrombocytosis and therapeutic plasma exchange for patients with autoimmune diseases.
Both conventional blood collection and apheresis systems typically employ differential centrifugation methods for separating blood into its various blood components. In differential centrifugation, blood is circulated through a sterile separation chamber which is rotated at high rotational speeds about a central rotation axis. Rotation of the separation chamber creates a centrifugal force directed along rotating axes of separation oriented perpendicular to the central rotation axis of the centrifuge. The centrifugal force generated upon rotation separates particles suspended in the blood sample into discrete fractions having different densities. Specifically, a blood sample separates into discrete phases corresponding to a higher density fraction comprising red blood cells and a lower density fraction comprising plasma. In addition, an intermediate density fraction comprising platelets and leukocytes forms an interface layer between the red blood cells and the plasma. Descriptions of blood centrifugation devices are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,887 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/413,890.
To achieve continuous, high throughput blood separation, extraction or collect ports are provided in most separation chambers. Extraction ports are capable of withdrawing material from the separation chamber at adjustable flow rates and, typically, are disposed at selected positions along the separation axis corresponding to discrete blood components. To ensure the extracted fluid exiting a selected extraction port is substantially limited to a single phase, however, the phase boundaries between the separated blood components must be positioned along the separation axis such that an extraction port contacts a single phase. For example, if the fraction containing white blood cells resides too close to the extraction port corresponding to platelet enriched plasma, white blood cells may enter the platelet enriched plasma stream exiting the separation chamber, thereby degrading the extent of separation achieved during blood processing. Although conventional blood processing via density centrifugation is capable of efficient separation of individual blood components, the purities of individual components obtained using this method is often not optimal for use in many therapeutic applications. For example, centrifugation separation of blood samples is unable to consistently (99% of the time) produce separated platelet components which have less than 1×106 white blood cells per every 3×1011 platelets collected. The presence of white blood cells in platelet products increases the risks of viral exposure and immunological complications upon infusion into a patient.
As a result of the inability to achieve optimal purity levels using centrifugation separation alone, a number of complementary separation techniques based on filtration, elutriation and affinity-based techniques have been developed to achieve the optimal purities needed for use of blood components as therapeutic agents. These techniques, however, often reduce the overall yield realized and may reduce the therapeutic efficacy of the blood components collected. Exemplary methods and devices of blood processing via filtration, elutriation and affinity based methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,842 and International Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US031117764.
The purity of extracted blood components using density centrifugation is currently limited by the control of the position of phase boundary layers between separated components provided by conventional centrifugation devices and methods. The position of phase boundaries along the separation axis depends on a number of variables. First, phase boundary positions depend on the relative flow rates of individual blood components out of the separation chamber. Second, phase boundary positions depend on the rotational velocity of the separation chamber about the central rotation axis and the temperature of the blood undergoing separation. Third, phase boundary positions vary with the composition of the blood undergoing processing. Blood sample composition may vary considerably from donor to donor and/or from patient to patient. In addition, blood composition may vary significantly as function of time for a given donor or patient, especially as blood is recycled through the separation chamber multiple times. Given the sensitivity of the phase boundary position to many variables which change from person to person and during processing, it is important to monitor the position of the phase boundaries during blood processing to ensure optimal separation conditions are maintained and the desired purity of selected blood components is achieved. In addition, accurate characterization of the positions of phase boundaries allows for separation conditions to be adjusted and optimized for changes in blood composition during processing.
Although capable of measuring the position of one or more phase boundaries, conventional optical monitoring and control methods for blood processing have substantial limitations. First, conventional optical monitoring systems and methods, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,667 and 5,260,598, utilize one-dimensional optical detection or one-dimensional optical scanning. Accordingly, these methods are unable to characterize the intensities of transmitted and/or scattered light from a two-dimensional or three-dimensional region of a blood processing device. Moreover, these methods are unable to measure the flux or purities of cellular material exiting the separation chamber through a selected extraction port. Second, conventional optical monitoring methods lack the signal-to-noise ratios needed for many blood processing applications because light intensities characterized are limited to a single optical axis. For example, conventional optical monitoring methods lack the sensitivity needed to accurately resolve the position of the phase boundaries between white blood cells and other blood components because white blood cells comprise less than 1% of total blood volume. Therefore, these methods are not capable of providing blood components, such as platelets and red blood cells, with white blood cell levels reduced to the extent needed to avoid immunological complications and viral transmission. Third, conventional optical monitoring methods are limited to fixed optical geometries and are incapable of monitoring regions of the density centrifuge device located on a plurality of different optical axes. As a result, the functional capabilities of conventional optical methods for monitoring and controlling separation by density centrifugation are substantially limited to monitoring the position of phase boundaries in the separation chamber.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that a need exists for methods and devices for monitoring and controlling the processing of whole blood samples and blood component samples. Particularly, optical monitoring methods and devices are needed which are capable of accurately characterizing the separation, extraction and collection of blood components processed by density centrifugation. In addition, multifunctional optical monitoring and control systems for blood processing are needed which are capable of simultaneously monitoring a plurality of regions corresponding to a separation region, sample identification region and a blood component extraction region. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods, devices and device components for blood processing which are capable of high throughput separation, characterization and collection of individual blood components, particularly red blood cells, white blood cells, platelet enriched plasma and plasma.